This invention relates to indexing of images and/or text.
The process of finding and retrieving images stored electronically (e.g., on a computer or the Internet) has become increasingly difficult for a variety of reasons. For instance, with the explosive growth of the Internet, the number of searchable images available on the Internet has dramatically increased. With the increased number of images, the ability of conventional systems, methods, and computer programs to perform searching and retrieval functions in an efficient, useful, and timely manner has been challenged.
The ability of conventional systems, methods, and computer programs to efficiently find and retrieve desired images in a database has been hampered by poor indexing methodologies, inefficient organization, and inconsistent formatting of the images being searched and/or retrieved. Similar problems also may be experienced by other electronic applications involving a large quantity of images that may be searched for and retrieved. These problems may be compounded when the desired search result includes multiple formats (e.g., images and text).
In one general aspect, indexing a received image for use in a searchable index includes computing a joint histogram for the received image such that the joint histogram includes joint features. A searchable index based on the joint features within the joint histogram then is created using an index methodology.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, text also may be received and a searchable index of the received text may be created. A weighting factor may be applied to at least one of the joint features within the joint histogram such that the joint histogram represents a weighted joint histogram.
The index may be an inverted index such that the joint features within the joint histogram are indexed in an inverted indexing methodology. The inverted index may include individual joint features to which associated images correspond.
Indexing images also may include calculating a posterized joint histogram for the image by identifying subsets of the joint features of the joint histogram, where the posterized joint histogram includes a set of posterized joint features. A searchable index of the posterized joint features within the posterized joint histogram may be created using an index methodology. The posterized joint histogram may be calculated by identifying subsets of weighted joint features. The index may be an inverted index.
In another general aspect, a searchable index includes a first joint histogram feature corresponding to at least a first image that includes the first joint histogram feature. The searchable index also includes a second joint histogram feature corresponding to at least a second image that includes the second joint histogram feature.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the searchable index may further include text corresponding to at least a text segment that includes the text.
In another general aspect, a searchable index includes a first posterized joint histogram feature corresponding to at least a first image that includes the first posterized joint histogram feature. The searchable index also includes a second posterized joint histogram feature corresponding to at least a second image that includes the second posterized joint histogram feature.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the searchable index may further include text corresponding to at least a text segment that includes the text.
These general and specific aspects may be implemented using a system, a method, or a computer program, or any combination of systems, methods, and computer programs.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.